In The Darkest Of Flames
by Hector Flores
Summary: Naruto and Itachi began their journey into darkness, there they would change the world and find that even in the darkest of flames, the truth always prevailed.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction.

I gave plenty of warning, so by popular demand here is my promised story, enjoy.

Ten years before the end of the third shinobi world war, a crime was commited a crime that to the man who did the evil deed, wished it would never come to light. Minato Namikaze so named because the head of the Senju clan refused to accept that he was in fact his illegitimate son. The clan head even went as far as falsely accusing Minato's mother of treason and causing her to be executed. Mjnato grew in the poorest of orphanages, and then through great difficulty he became the strongest of ninja field commanders.

This bring us to his own crime. In the dead of night he sneaked into the tent of one Mikoto Uchiha, wife of his own executive officer Fugaku Uchiha. Their he did something that later he would wish he had not done. While being just recently married to Kushina Uzumaki. He brutally and with no hesitation raped Mikoto, every night that she was stationed at his camp. She was only removed from the front lines when it came to light that she was in fact pregnant. Fugaku was probably the happiest man alive when he found out.

Seeing her husband so happy she decided to never reveal the truth, the truth that Minato was the father of the child she now carried. Nine months later Mikoto gave birth not to one child but twins. Fugaku named the youngest Itachi and Mikoto having been reading a book by the toad sage, Jiraiya named the eldest of the twins Naruto after the main character of the book.

The twins were stronger than Fugaku could ever imagine. They both did what was considered impossible. Having activated their eyes at the age of five, they mastered their elements. Itachi mastered his lightning element and Naruto mastered his wind, lightning and fire element. Even being able to summon the dark flame of their clan. In a matter of seven years they both graduated from the academy with honors. Having such amazing abilities the two were sent to join the elite of the elites, the were both ordered to join ANBU.

The brothers would do many of the most difficult and most dangerous missions during the war. They both became captains of their own ANBU teams. Itachi wore the weasel mask for he liked to do sabotage missions more than any other. Naruto wore the jackal since he loved to do assassination missions more than anything. As the war came to and end the two did what two bored young men did. They trained to become stronger each and every day.

They first did this out of sheer boredom true, but they had another reason. They both hated how lazy and egotistical their clan had become thanks to the belief that their eyes made them invincible and worthy of worship. They both consider these supposed clan members little more than garbage. "Brother are you not sick and tired of seeing how pathetic our once powerful clan has become!?" Naruto looked at his brother and glared at the clan district. "Indeed I am, brother. But the second we get permission we will cleanse our clan and make it what it should have been all along."

Seven years after the war and the brothers continued to do the same boring missions, and continued to train till they could barely make it home. One a warm day they were told that their mother had been pregnant all along, and that she was about to give birth. Fugaku ordered the twins to help her move to the hospital, which they did.

As it turned out, Kushina also was giving birth to Minato's child. Kushina had a healthy baby boy who she named Menma. She loved that ingredient in her ramen it seems. Mikoto also had a boy and she named him Sasuke. The two brother happily greeted their little brother. They hoped that he would follow in their example, but not all hopes become reality. Sasuke liked to play with flowers, ribbons and dolls more than training. To make matters worse his favorite color was bright pink.

The two brothers began to call him their little sister. "Give me a break!? Even Orochimaru, that filthy traitor, hid his sexual preferences better than Sasuke!?" Naruto clearly was very upset at seeing how feminine his little brother was. "What is even worse he does not train and father tells him he does not even nerd to, because his eyes made him all powerful. I swear if I have to listen to that drivel one more time, I am going to lose my lunch!?" Itachi was very upset how Fugaku was not training him properly.

Danzo had at long last found the two that would be key in his plans. He asked them to meet in private at a local bar. "So nice for you to come, weasel, jackal. I can tell you hate how much our once powerful clan has become so weak. I am going to cut to the chase, the Hokage has ordered me to find two capable men and spy on the secret meeting your father is having. I think you two are perfect for this mission."

Itachi accepted out a sense of duty, but Naruto knew there was more to this mission. "So what is the pay?" Danzo looked rather shocked that Jackal would even ask for money. "Look old man, it is true we are not happy about what our clan has become, but if you think we are going to spy on our own clan and do it for free, think again!? When the shit hits the fan we will more than likely will have to run, and we will need the money. So pay up or shut up!?"

Danzo flat out called jackal a killer for hire, he even said that he was as bad as the bounty hunter Kazuku. Naruto smiled and thanked him for such high praise. In the end he did decide to pay them five times the pay for an S rank mission. When they both agreed Itachi looked at his brother with a glare. Danzo is the right hand man of the Hokage, why did you have to be so disrespectful!?" Naruto glared right back. "Because the old man already knows what our dear father is up to and is just using us to do his dirty work!? If I am going to be treated as a thug, I want it to be a well paid one!?"

The two brothers did the mission even if they complained and argued while doing it. In the end they learned that Fugaku wanted to kill the Hokage, and take the position for himself. When they reported the mission to Danzo, he indeed gave Jackal the money in a storage scroll. He even told them that he double it if they killed all the members of their clan. Itachi told him to keep his money. He told him they would do it, if he promised that no harm would come to Sasuke! Naruto as much as he liked the money, had to admit Sasuke was innocent.

As the two were getting ready to do the mission and escaping the village. They both met with a strangely masked man. He introduced himself as Madara Uchiha. They both told him that was impossible, Madara's death was well know fact. He died fighting the first Hokage at the valley that was now called the valley of the end. Masada told them it was a lie, that his own clan betrayed him and that it took years for him to recover enough to get his revenge.

"What is in it for us?" Madara laughed as he heard Naruto ask.. "Power, money, and fame. Once you two boys finish your killing of your clan, you will need a safe haven, a place to earn a living, and a place to accomplish great and magnificent deeds. I am forming a group that you two would feel right at home."

They both agreed if he told them how to unlock the next stage of their eyes. Madara laughed like a maniac. "Oh, that is as simple as breathing. You just have to kill the person most precious to you!" With that Madara vanished and left the two brothers to decided. Naruto would kill Mikoto, and Itachi would kill Fugaku. With the use of the shadow clone jutsu they sent 20 shadow clones to slaughter their clan. Naruto and Itachi went yo kill their parents themselves, it was a rather personal thing after all.

Sasuke saw as his brothers killed the Uchiha guards outside their home, and how Naruto cut Mikoto's head off with his Katanga,and Itachi stabbed his father through his heart. He then saw them cut out their parents eyes and place them in a jars in a strange liquid. Their parents had awakened the magenkyou sharingan during the last war after all. "Brothers why are you killing our clan!? Our family!?" Naruto walked over to him and smiled a rather sinister smile. "Foolish little sister, we are just taking out the garbage, now don't you worry you pretty little head. You are the last one we have to kill."

Sasuke tried to run but Naruto was quicker thanks to his training, he hit Sasuke hard and knocked him out. Leaving him right next to the bodies of their dead parents. "I knew you could not kill him, you loved our precious little sister so much." Naruto told him he was no better, to stop wasting time. They both left th village and that is how Sasuke became the last Uchiha in the village and how the journey of the twins brothers infamy began.

As the two brother left the village,Madara attacked the Hokage's home. He killed Kushina causing the Kyuubi to be released. He placed th fox in a genjustu of the village killing her children over and over again. This made the fox go mad with rage and attacked the village. Madara figured that this was the perfect distraction to allow the twins to reach the agreed upon meeting place. If the fox destroyed the village well that would be a nice bonus. Minato tried his best to reason with the fox, but the fox was simply so mad that she was not able to listen to reason.

With the help of the third Hokage they managed to seal the fox in Menma, but at the cost of his own life. His last dying words was that he be forgiven for all the wrong he did, and that his son should be treated as the hero he was. The trauma of having the fox sealed inside him caused Menma to forget his parents, his life with his family, even the two Uchiha twins that he loved as his own brothers. Menma was placed in an orphanage, he was not alone though, the fox's attack caused many children to lose their parents and they all hated the fox for doing so, all except Menma who did not even remember having the fox sealed inside himself.

The twins finally reached the cave, and Madara was waiting for them. He told them he had to hideu his true identity and pretend to act like an immature crazy person that went under the name of Tobi. He placed his orange swirl mask to hide all but one eye. He took a deep breath and got into character. "Okey dokey, just follow Tobi! Okay!?" The twins felt like he should receive an award for his acting skills, but he followed him none the less.

"OK, we got our boss god Pain, and his priestess Konan. Next we have the blonde with the mouth on his hands, Deidara. I forget what he does. Oh well. Then we have the zombie duo, Hidan and Kazuku. Don't ask Hidan about his religion or we will hear about it all week, and nobody wants that. As long as they pay him. Kazuku will kill anyone and anything." Itachi decided to interrupt and smiled at Naruto. "See brother coming to his freak show was not so bad after all. You finally met a man after your own heart. He loves getting paid just like you."

Naruto glared at Itachi, " And don't think I forgot your loan. You better pay up or my interest rates will eat you up!?" Kazuku laughed and asked what was the interest rate on the loan? "650% I took it down form my usual 700% he is my brother, I had to give him a discount." Kazuku hold him in a rather tight hug. "I think your brother is right, we will get along just fine. Put it there brother!" Tobi continued his introduction.

"This is Sasori, he loves to play with his dolls. And finally we have the great big white, the man that looks like he was the lovechild of a shark, likes to bite and so does his sword. And I am Tobi, so you got question for Tobi!?No!?okey dokey." Pain decided to welcome them by presenting each with a ring and told them in which finger to placed them and to never removed them. Itachi and Naruto did as they were told. They were given a pair of cloaks by Konan but was seen blushing when Naruto whispered something in her ear.

Itachi pulled his brother to the side, and demanded to know what he said to her. "Just told her she was a hot looking woman, and that if she wanted to have some fun to just call me." Itachi could not believe he was hitting on her when they just met. "Hey, you only gay brother is back in Konoha, I see a beautiful woman like her I am not wasting time and letting someone else get her before me!?" Pain could see that he was going to have many headaches in th future.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction.

Naruto was told the goal of their group was to put end to war. Villages had these self aware masses of chakra which they called the bijuu. The way to end war was by having a single group not allied to any one village be powerful enough to stand against all five villages. If one dared to make war for any reason, this group would use all their power to flatten that village flatter than a rice cracker. This was their goal to be that group, and to do that they would eventually hunt the bijuu.

Pain told them that they would work in teams of two. "No Naruto you can not be in the same team as your bother. You can be in a team with either Kazuku or Hidan do you have a problem with either one?" He smiled at Konan as she finished saying that. "Hidan can worship whoever he so damn pleases, I don't care. But if he messes with my money. I will make him wish he could die!?" Hidan said as long as he had sacrifices for his God, he did not give a damn about his money. But since he cared a lot more for making money he should be partners with Kazuku since they both loved making a profit."

Kazuku had no problems with that at all. "Finally I get to work with someone else who knows how the world works." Naruto said that they could worship a three headed crab till the sun burned out, but without money those believers were not going to live very long or very comfortably. "Exactly my thoughts on the matter. You can have faith, but money makes the world go around. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Pain told them that a village called wave had sent them a request for an assassination. A guy named Gato was making their lives a living hell.

"As long as I get paid, I will kill anyone or anything they want." Konan could not help but to wish them good luck, but she was looking at Naruto when she said it. "Couldn't have said it better myself, come on partner time is money." Kisame had to make a comment. "We should start a betting pool for how long before they try to kill each other for the bounties on their heads?" Itachi glared at him reminding him he was he was talking about his twin brother.

I swear Kazuku if they give me a frigging IOU after we kill the guy I might decide to waste the entire village." Kazuku reminded him that he could always give them a loan like he did with his twin brother, minus the discount of course. As they walked the guy told him he could not collect from the dead. "But it would make a fine example." Kazuku told him he scared even him sometimes. The two continue having a rather friendly conversation about jutsu and other things that interested them, like investment strategies.

They arrived to the village and some thugs tried to rip them off. Tried to muscle some money out of them. Naruto moved past him and a few seconds later the guy's head was on the floor and his body was still standing bleeding profusely. "Damn, what did you do to that guy!?" Naruto said he simply glared at him and gave him a suggestion on what he should do, and he did. "Damn remind me never be on your bad side." The two walked towards their clients house. It was a rather nice two story house, had a nice vegetable garden. Kazuku knocked on the front door.

A very pretty young woman answered. "We are here about the assassination request someone made with our organization." The young woman introduced herself as their client, she went under the name of Tsunami. She asked them to come in so she could give them a cup of tea. They must be tired after the long walk. They entered not wanting to be rude to a client. Kazuku had to admit the tea tasted delicious. Just as Naruto was going to ask for a second cup. A little black haired brat came running to the living room.

"YOU ARE FUCKING GOING TO DIE!? GATO IS INVINCIBLE, YOU STUPID SHITS ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE ALL THE OTHERS. " Naruto got up and walked to where the kid was and with his sharingan active he looked at the kid. " Talk like that to me again brat, and their won't be enough of you to fish a sardine when I am true with you!? You got that you stupid loudmouth punk!? " Kazuku thanked Tsunami for the directions and the tea, but this was clearly their cue to get on with their job.

Kazuku had to ask if it was necessary to threaten a little kid like that." That was no threat, let him do that again and you can count the seconds before he is fish food. " Kazuku really had some luck when getting his partners that was for sure. The group walked to a building that had a large sing that read. 'Gato International Trade and Transport.' They two walked right in. They saw what looked like an opportunity, the infamous demon of the mist and his little helper. They clearly just finished a meeting with their target.

"Time to earn us a bonus!?" Kazuku understood what his parent was talking about. As soon as Zabuza and Haku saw them they took a fighting pose. Naruto simply looked at them and said. "Tsukuyomi." Zabuza and Haku found themselves tied to a pair of crosses with barb wire. "Welcome to my world. I control everything here. Now you will tell me what Gato hired you to do, and if you do I promise to kill you. If you don't I will get to have a little fun with both of you!?"

Haku was clearly afraid if his body language said anything. "I will tell you but please let Zabuza live. He means the world to me." Naruto looked at him and told him to talk and he would consider it. "The guy wants us to kill a fat drunker of a bridge builder." Naruto thanked Haku for the information and proceeded to stab both throw their hearts. "You said you would let Zabuza live!?" Naruto ended the genjutsu and saw the two bodies fall dead onto the ground. Naruto kicked Haku's corpse and told it be said he would consider it.

He took Zabuza's sword and cut his head off and he stored the head and the sword in a storage scroll. "Kiri will pay a small fortune for this scroll, now let us earn our pay." Even Kahuku found that to be cold, he did not disapprove but still was cold. Just they way he liked it. Gato must have believed then to be a pair of flunkies working for Zabuza. He got up and proceeded to tell them their boss just let with his little freak of a slave. Naruto used the Fire Style: Dragon's breath jutsu and burned everything bellow his neck, leaving nothing but the head with the shocked look on its face.

Kazuku used his own jutsu and busted open the safe behind a portrait of Gato. He put all the money, gold and jewelry in a storage scroll. Naruto stored the head and they both walked out and as they left the building they both set the building on fire burning the entire structure to ash building, goons and all.

They walked as they saw what they assumed to be the bridge builder. He was with a jounin of Konoha and his team. Sasuke tried to attack them, but Naruto pinned him to the well with his own kunai. "foolish little sister do you wonder why you were so easily defeated? It is because you lack enough hate. Remember how I killed mother my stupid little sister. Maybe you will be a worthy challenge when we next meet." They walked over to the bridge builder and they took out the head of Gato and dropped in on the living room floor. "We will expect your payment or I will not be as kind as I was with him." Tsunami promised she would send their payment on time.

Just as they were about to leave he looked at the red head to with the whisker marks on his cheeks. "See you later, Menma we have some unfinished business to conclude." Kakashi did not have a clue what the one of the traitor twins wanted from Menma but he was sure to report it to the Hokage. Hirunzen Sarutobi might have an idea what they would be after. "What is the deal with the two genin?"

Naruto smiled. "The one I pinned like a bug is my little brother who is more like a girl that Tsunami if you can believe it. The red head is the current jinchuriki of the nine tails. Come on we have a long trip to Kiri and I can't wait to count all that beautiful money."

Yagura was more than happy to pay the bounty for the head of Zabuza Momochi and even more to pay extra for his sword. The two left and he asked Kazuku asked why he was smiling. "We just made more in a few days what most jounin make in a year, and you wonder why I am smiling? That kid Kage is the Jinchuriki of the three tails. I could see the bijuu chakra as clear as day. We collect him last though. We would not want to miss out on other bounties he might post right? "

The two made it back to base and indeed Tsunami had paid the agreed amount which was nothing to sneeze at. Naruto laughed and said that the woman must have really been afraid to pay that much I so short time. Konan asked him if it was truly necessary to scare a little kid, and probably traumatized him by dropping their target's head like that. "I did her a favor by disciplining a brat and you give me a guilt trip? Is that also necessary?" Konan laughed and said he was not the only disciplinarian around.

Kazuku laughed as he commented if they had any kids together. Those would be some of the best behaved rugrats in all the elemental nations. "He still has to win me over and that is not going to be easy for him." Madera decided to act his usual role. "Oh my, losing your touch as a lady killer cousin!?" Naruto knew the hidden message in what he said, and did as expected. He glared at Robin and told him to shut it. He was in no mood for his crazy talk.

At midnight Naruto entered the secret meeting room built into their base. "So report how many did you find already?" Naruto bowed to Madara as a clear sign of respect. "Menma was present in wave, but we were not given orders to capture it. Yagura is another one but again no orders were given to capture it either. May I ask how long before we start hunting these things?" Madara laughed and commended his dedication. "Not till we have 10 members we need all 10 present for the extraction to work. So don't worry you will have have more chances at making a profit. Speaking of profit, here a small gift for your cruelty in dealing with the target. Very well done, my apprentice. "

He caught the sword with one hand, and it was the blade of Zabuza Momochi he could certainly carve a few heads with this. " Thank you for the useful gift.,my master. " Madara was smiling as Naruto left. " Yes, he is making good progress. He might be an even better student than Pain ever was."

Konan was having trouble sleeping. The way Tsunami described how he talked to her son and how he presented the head were bad enough. But the way he treated his own little brother was far worse. She had to admit that she fell for the guy ever since they met. That only made her worry about him a lot more. Her adoptive brother knew how she felt and that was the reason he promised her that he would not be used as a vessel for the six paths. But she needed to find the reason for his cruelty. To somehow heal his heart if they were ever going to have a chance of ever being a couple.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto, this is a fan fiction

Naruto walked into the regular meeting room, Kazuku did not look happy at all. Pain was still behaving like it was too much trouble to even talk to them. Konan gave him a nice smile that was practically a kiss compared to how she looked at the others.

"Naruto I have some good news that could be interpreted as bad. Your next mission will be with your brother Itachi, we have heard rumors of the I'll treatment of the nine tails jinchuriki. We need for you to infiltrate the village and verify if the rumors are true. Since this was your home not so long ago you two would be the most used to how their security work. "

Naruto glanced at the plant man." Can't you send Zetsu to do it, he is our expert in espionage after all. " Zetsu thanked him for the vote of confidence but the mission was decided to be his and his brother.

" Well Itachi I think we might need a few things. A couple of Kiri hunter ninja masks and a current target from their bingo book. With this we can pretend to be collecting a bounty. " Kazuku gave them a scroll, it contained the head of the bounty and the two masks that arrived earlier in the morning.

" Don't you worry partner you will get your share. " Kazuku smiled and told him to keep it, consider it compensation for having to enter the hellhole he once called home."Don't give me that look Kisame, Itachi will be just fine. Honestly if you were a woman I would consider you his worried lover."

The two left and stored their cloaks in their belt seals. They did a brief henge to change their clothes to match their supposed identities. "Are you going to be alright, brother?" Naruto looked at Itachi and did not look happy at all. "It's a mission my feelings be damned . I will accomplish it. But if they try to capture us no mercy."

The two went through their regular talk about each other's missions and how they were getting along with their partners. He knew that Itachi was getting along with the man, but to be able to make even him laugh was a surprise. Itachi wondered what he planned to do with all the money he was earning on the side. "Simple, prepare for the worse. If this group ends up breaking apart we will need that money to survive till we find an alternative source of income."

Itachi had to agree it would make sense to prepare for the worst. The two arrived and told the guard that they were hunters from Kiri here to deliver a bounty. They asked who they were bringing and Itachi told them who it was. The chuunin guards told them to head to the top of the tower with the leaf symbol.

They did that and as they reached it they felt like a deep feeling of dejavu. The two walked into the building and they were greeted by the secretary of the Hokage. She was a young woman with blonde hair and nice makeup. They both walked in and he allowed Itachi to do all the talking. They presented the head and took the payment for the bounty.

"You know if you have time I would highly suggest spending some times in the village, we have quite a few talented blacksmiths and restaurants. You might find something you will like before heading back, it is a long way to Kiri after all. "

Itachi told him they would do that. He and his partner would definitely like to resupply and eat a meal before their long journey back. The young woman told them that she would recommend the ramen. The Ichiraku ramen was some of the best in the village.

The two told her they heard similar comments by a certain red head a while ago. Itachi mentioned that the kid was named Menma . The young woman looked like they had mentioned something disgusting.

As the two walked out she asked them to listen to her advice. "Listen you two are not from this village so you would not know, but the Menma is a demonic freak, if you want to be treated nicely by the shop owners do not mention that freaks name, or they will think you two his friends. Trust me you do not want to be associated with garbage like him. "

Naruto thanked her for her concern and the two walked away. " So it seems it is true after all. This village has some good ramen after all. I can't wait to taste some myself. " Itachi knew what he was actually saying.

The two walked over to the ramen stand and their was some people already there. Just their luck it was someone they knew very well, two in fact. Ayame was the daughter of the ramen shop owner, and once had a long time relationship with Itachi. The other was Anko Mitarashi, the apprentice to their own traitor Orochimaru.

The two ordered some miso ramen and both sat down on the seats waiting for Anko to leave, but instead she ordered a bowl for herself. "So how do you like the village? Great place don't you think so." Naruto tried not to look to angry as he heard her say that. "So how about you two drop your henge and surrender. I know who both of you are from how Itachi was looking at Ayame."

" And here I was thinking that I could get to eat some good ramen before leaving this hellhole of a village. Menma would agree with my opinion, and so would you if you were honest with yourself. " Itachi seeing the ruse failed went to talk to Ayame and they talked about how they missed each other.

" Don't give me that, you killed your own mother Naruto. I don't think you are in any position to speak badly about a village you betrayed. "

" Anko how about we talk in a more private place. " She did not understand what he was talking about. It was the perfect chance for Naruto to use his tsukoyomi genjutsu . In the genjutsu he had not tied her to a cross or appeared to threaten her at all.

" Anko I know how you are treated by this wretched village. We did not betray our village, but the council and the Hokage would never admit they order us to kill so many of our own clan. They were planning to kill the Hokage and take over the village. After the deed was done they used us as a scapegoat. "

This made sense to Anko. They both had been in extremely loyal before it made no sense for them to turn traitors to it." I know you are suffering because of that cursed seal the traitor placed on you. But the way to remove it has been in this village all long. The Uzumaki knowledge on sealing techniques is in the forbidden scroll. They could have removed it, but instead they left you to suffer. They hate you for something the old snake did behind your back. "

Anko asked what was he getting at." Simple Anko, come with us and leave this festering garbage dump of a village, and I shall remove the seal. I know how. With us you will find true allies that respect and treat you better than these idiots ever could. "

" But what is the goal of this supposed group that you are a member of? " Anko wanted to know before making a decision." To end all war. I know that seems impossible but we will do it. But the thing you should consider is we will remove that seal, and help you kill Orochimaru and if you come with us it will be the first thing we do. You know he wants to kill the old man don't you? If you come Hirunzen Sarutobi's life may be saved. "

To her the entire thing sounded like a sales pitch. But the worse thing is that she actually actually had bought it as soon as he said they could remove the seal. She agreed to follow him, and Naruto suspected that it was to spy and probably war Konoha , should their group decide to attack the village. No matter, once she joined his master would remove the seal and she would see he was at not lying.

Itachi was having a lot of fun being able to talk to Ayame . Their small date had been a dream come true. She wanted to know the truth of what happened and he wanted to tell her, but their was a danger to her life since any Yamanaka could invade her mind and know she knew the truth. The council would not hesitate to kill her then.

The council would need to be dealt with before any of this could be exposed, once the ten tails was reborn their group would have more power than all the kage combined. They would be able to end war true, but also expose the lies that injured their group members. They would each have justice at long last.

Sasori would recover his long lost children, Kisame would help Mei with the civil war, Nagato and Konan would expose the council of Konoha for betraying and helping destroy the Uzumaki home village. Hidan would get his temple back, and his God avenged of all those that had defamed his name, Kazuku would eliminate the old man of a kage that tried to kill him for so long.

And the brothers would be able to expose the council for planting false evidence and threatening to kill all the members of their clan. But all this would take power and time. The ten tails was the way to obtain that power.

In the end Anko decided to guide them towards a much more nice route back to Kiri , she told the guards that she had a mission in that direction anyways. As soon as they three left she heard one guard tell the other that maybe if they were lucky some bandit would kill the snake bitch once and for all. If she was hesitant of her choice this pretty much did it for her.

The thing she did not know is that the two idiots would get their punishments for saying that. And that Ayame did not tell his brother the truth that she was already married to the son of the major supplier of flour for his father's business. He could only guess, but he figured the woman did not have the heart to see Itachi suffer when he found out the truth.

'Maybe this Anko could be the one to make Itachi happy. At least one of us deserves to find love in our lives. ' Little did Naruto know that he also had someone that loved him. Loved him enough to fight against her own adopted brother if need be.

Anko was not impressed with the entrance to their headquarters. Naruto told her not to judge things on appearance. "So Naruto who is your guest? Is there something that I might want to know?" Konan was clearly angry about something. Anko noticed it at once, it was the typical jealous reaction of a woman seeing him walk home with another woman. But why was the guy so oblivious to something so obvious.

"You will learn soon enough, how you and Kazuku been? " Konan told him his partner was in a foul mood from all the bounties they missed collecting on since he left to his fact finding mission.

The group walked into the regular meeting place, he gave Tobi a strange glare that told him what he needed to know." So is Menma being treated badly by the village or is it just a rumor? " Naruto introduced them to Anko, and she would answer that question better than anyone.

" Treated badly is not even close, the poor gaki has death threats daily, he lives in a dump that if he lived in a garbage bin it would be a step up, and the council has the merchants overcharging him for everything. The bastards do love an easy profit after all. " Pain was furious of what he heard. To him Menma was a long lost cousin, the last of the Uzumaki clan besides himself." I take it she will join us to remove that seal on her neck. Tobi take care of it."

Tobi almost on cue walked up to her and Madara began his little act. "Okey Dokey , let's go somewhere private so you can strip for Tobi, you don't need to worry Tobi is a good boy, he will take care of that mean old doodle. Just follow Tobi, Okey Dokey?" Anko wondered where the hell they got a crazy guy like him.

In truth he took her to the secret room where he could finally drop the act. He reintroduced himself as Madara Uchiha , and he told her he would only need to see the seal. As he worked on the seal she asked him if he truly betrayed the village he himself helped make.

"Well you got your facts wrong, I did not help make I made it with my friend's help, he could control would and I made all the glass and steel things for every building in the village. As to betraying someone, my friend took the love of my life just so that he would know the security information about the Uzumaki home village. He even helped the council betray the Uzumaki by selling said information to the group that killed most of them. "

Anko could not believe it, but she heard the pain in his voice and anger in his feelings, it was difficult to fake such raw emotions." There, done. It was a grotesque thing to be sure, the old traitor had a piece of his own soul inside a seal, ready to take you over the minute he died. Good thing we took care of it before you went to kill him with Naruto. Don't worry my student always keeps his word. "


End file.
